


From Season to Season

by Melandra



Category: Space: 1999, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melandra/pseuds/Melandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise comes across Moonbase Alpha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Season to Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/gifts).



> An attempt to explain the changes between Season 1 and Season 2 of Space: 1999

The small craft would have astonished its designers. No-one had ever envisaged its use in deep space, nor the strength it would show when necessary. But now it drifted, almost powerless, the last hope of a dying community. And the crew of two continued broadcasting their message. It would take a miracle to save them.

Sometimes miracles happen.

'Commander ! I am picking up a distress signal.' Lieutenant Worf, his stern face strangely puzzled, looked up from his position. 'It is not subspace, Sir. Normal frequencies.'  
Riker sat up straighter in the command chair. 'Normal radio, you mean ? Where is it coming from ? Can you get it on audio ?'  
'Attempting, Commander !' Worf's large hands flew over the controls. 'Audio only, Sir'  
Data, staring intently at his controls interrupted. 'Visual is present, but in an as yet unknown format. Attempting to decode.'  
A crackly transmission flooded the bridge of the starship Enterprise. A woman's voice, shaky and uncertain. Speaking English with a strange accent. Riker listened in silence, then, after exchanging a glance with Worf, spoke softly. 'Captain Picard ? I think you should get up here immediately.'

Picard, immaculate as usual, appeared on the bridge minutes later. A nod from Worf, and the bridge was once more filled with the woman's voice. Hand resting on his chin, Picard listened. 

 

Sandra Benes, dark eyes huge and filled with pain, brushed a stray tear from her cheek. She turned to Alan Carter at her side. 'It is hopeless, isn't it ?' she said. 'There is no-one out here. Alpha is dying, and we will follow them. All that effort to get us away, for nothing.' With a catch in her voice, she continued softly. 'I wish I had died when Paul did.'  
'Stop that, Sandra !' Alan snapped at her. 'What do you think Paul would have said if you talked like that to him ?' The pilot sighed. 'It's a pretty rough spot, but we've been in worse. Remember the black sun ? Or that time we thought we were going to collide with ourselves ? We came through those, didn't we ? And we're going to get through this one too. So chin up, Benes !' He took a hand off the controls for a moment, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. He was rewarded by a faint smile. 'That's my girl !' he said, his broad grin transforming his face. A sudden violent swing made him return his hand to the controls. The Eagle was in bad shape, and it was taking all his concentration to keep it going.  
Sandra pulled herself up straighter in her seat, bit her lip, then flicked a button on the panel beside her, and once again sent her voice out into the depths of space.   
"This is Eagle One. This is a distress call. Please respond if you receive our signal. Our base has been badly damaged, and we are in need of immediate assistance. Please respond to our signal. This is Eagle One...'

 

'Mr Crusher ? Can you identify the source of the signal ?'  
Wesley, his face shining with enthusiasm, turned to his Captain. 'I think so, sir,' he said. 'Visual coming up.'  
A pinpoint on the screen. 'Magnification ?'  
'Yes, Sir !' Wesley's hands flew. 'Wow !' he said, leaning back, as Eagle One appeared on the main viewer. 'What is that ?'  
Lieutenant Commander Data, who had slipped into the Ops position, turned to Picard. 'It does not match any known ships, Sir,' he said, his golden eyes curious.   
'Life signs ?'  
'Two life forms,' Worf growled. 'It is armed with lasers. Quite insignificant.'  
Picard, leaving his seat and strolling round the bridge, looked straight at Worf. 'Can we talk to them ?' he asked.  
'It should be possible,' Worf growled. 'Audio only. Opening hailing frequencies.'  
Data looked up from his controls with a faint smile. 'I have visual on the occupants, Captain,' he said. The crisp picture of the Eagle was replaced with a fuzzy one. Two people in bulky, orange spacesuits. One definitely female, slight and dark, with huge, scared eyes. The other, the pilot, rugged, with blond hair.  
'I cannot get the picture any clearer,' Data said with a note of apology in his voice.  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Picard continued. 'This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, calling Eagle One. Please identify yourselves.'  
There was a moments silence, before the female voice once more filled the bridge. '  
'I am Data Analyst Sandra Benes of Moonbase Alpha. This is chief pilot Alan Carter. We are from the planet Earth. Our moon was thrown out of orbit in an accident, and we have been wandering ever since. Now our moon has been captured in some sort of vortex, much of the base has been destroyed and many of our people are dead. We need help urgently.'  
Picard looked round at Worf.  
'Mute, Sir,' the Klingon said in response to his captain's gesture.  
'The Moon thrown out of orbit ? What do they mean ?' He turned to Troi. 'Councellor ? What do you make of it ?'  
'I sense no deception. Only weariness and great pain.'  
'They are transmitting again, Sir,' Worf interrupted, turning audio on at Picard's command.  
This time the voice was male and rough. Carter looked Picard straight in the eye. 'Look, mate, I know you've got to check us out and all that, but we lost a lot of power escaping from the vortex, and -'  
'Engineering ? Is the tractor beam operational ?'  
Geordi LaForge's voice rang out. 'Not yet, Sir. Another two hours minimum to reassemble it.'  
'And the transporters ?'  
Chief O'Brien's voice chipped in. 'You did say we could have three days for a complete overhaul, Captain. It'll take me at least five hours to get even one beam operational.'  
Picard sighed. 'Understood, gentlemen.' He leant back in his chair, pensive. 'Eagle One ?' he said, finally. 'Would you be able to manoeuvre into one of our shuttlecraft bays ?'  
Carter sounded doubtful. 'If it was big enough, then maybe. She's flying like a brick at the moment.'  
As Data, his face puzzled, looked about to ask for explanations, Picard silenced him with a stern look. 'We will be at your position shortly. I assure you, there will be plenty of room for your craft. I look forward to meeting you, Carter.'  
'Thanks, mate !' Alan Carter said, voice full of gratitude.

 

'Alan ! Look !' Sandra, mouth open, pointed to the spot on the previously empty horizon where the Enterprise now hung. 'She's beautiful,' she said, quietly. 'And so huge. We must look like a minnow alongside a whale.'  
Alan Carter, however, had no time for admiring the view, as, with a shudder, the Eagle started twisting and turning. 'Stabilisers have blown,' he muttered through clenched teeth. 'Better hang on, Sandra. I just hope they get a move on.'  
'Enterprise calling Eagle One,' a calm voice sounded over their comms system. Sandra, instantly alert, flicked a switch to respond. A pale, golden face filled her screen.  
'Eagle One, we have opened our main shuttlebay. It is situated at the top rear of our saucer section, and should be immediately in front of you. Can you see it ?'  
'Affirmative,' Carter said, glancing up towards the magnificent starship. 'But I'm not sure how much longer I can control the Eagle. We're nearly out of power, and stabilisers have gone.'  
'You may start your approach now, Eagle One. Our security officer will be there to meet you. Good luck !'  
'We'll need it. Hold on to your hats, Enterprise !'

 

Alan, his knuckles white with tension, edged the crippled craft towards the welcoming shuttlecraft bay. It hung there in front of him, both beckoning and mocking his inability to reach it. Sandra, braced in the seat beside him, tried to budge the computer into aiding him, with little success.  
'I think we're going to make it,' he muttered, as the panel in front of him suddenly burst into life.   
'Alan, warnings on all systems !'  
'No time to talk now, Sandra,' he said, 'Enterprise, here we come !'

 

'Hey, we made it !' Momentary relief at being inside was followed by blind panic. 'Hey ! You up there ! I can't stop her. We're going to ...'

 

'Damage report ?' Captain Picard, sitting upright in his command seat flung the question at Data.  
'Minimal damage to the Enterprise. Shuttlecraft bay doors closing now. The Eagle, however, has substantial damage to the nose section, as well as the previously existing problems to the -'  
'Yes, Mr Data, that is understood. And the crew ?'  
'Engineering is attempting to get them out now. Sickbay standing by. Sir, may I request permission to join them ? I may be of some assistance.'

 

Alan Carter, wedged tight under the crumpled front panel of his Eagle, tried not to move. The rescue crew from the Enterprise worked around him, gradually freeing him from the tangled debris. Now and then he glanced at Sandra, who lay, like a broken china doll, motionless in her seat. With effort he managed to tap one of the men on the shoulder.  
'We'll have you out as soon as possible,' the man said.  
Alan shook his head. 'Leave me. See to Sandra. She looks pretty bad.'  
'We have sickbay standing by. You'll be out in no time.'  
Alan lay back and tried to relax. Then he heard the calm voice that had spoken to him before. 'Geordi ? May I be of assistance ?'  
'Data ! Just the man !'  
A slight, golden skinned man made his way into the crumpled command module of the Eagle. Taking hold of the bent metal in his seemingly frail hands, almost effortlessly he lifted it away. With a faint smile he looked at Alan. 'It would be advisable not to move. Doctor Pulaski will be here in a moment.'  
'Thanks, mate !' Alan managed to say, a shadow of his usual charming smile on his face. 'I owe you one !'  
Data looked at him, puzzled. But before he had a chance to query the man's meaning, Carter lost the battle he had been fighting, and slid into unconsciousness.

 

'So, you've decided to wake up ?' The voice was cool and slightly sarcastic. Alan sat up with a jerk, and found himself facing what was obviously a doctor. He lay back down slowly. 'For a minute there I thought I was back on Alpha. But you're definitely not Helena. Doctor Russell.' he corrected himself. Not noticing the fleeting, strange look on Dr. Pulaski's face, he suddenly remembered what had happened, and jerked upright once more. 'Sandra !' he exclaimed. 'Where is she ? Is she all right ?' Alan glanced around, surprised to find himself on a diagnostics bench quite similar to those on Alpha.   
'Calm down, Mr Carter. There is no serious damage, either to you or to your friend. You were really quite lucky.' Dr. Pulaski ran the tricorder over Alan's leg once more.   
'But Sandra ? Where is she ?'  
'She's still unconscious. In shock. We have her under sedation. She came round a while ago, but was very upset. She kept calling out for someone called Paul.'  
Alan shut his eyes, a look of pain on his face. 'Paul Morrow. Our Main Mission Controller. He was killed in the explosion. He and Sandra - ' He broke off.  
'It's all right. I understand. I'll make sure our Counsellor is here when she next wakes up.'

 

'Doctor Pulaski ?' Data put his head round the door. 'Is Mr Carter able to talk yet ?'  
Kate Pulaski looked dubious, but nodded her head. 'Mr Carter, this is Lieutenant Commander Data.'  
Alan nodded, recognising. 'You're the one who got me out of the Eagle. How did you do that ?'  
'Mr Data is an android,' Dr Pulaski interrupted. 'His strength can be quite useful.'  
Data looked on, a faint smile on his thin, golden lips. 'The Captain would like to talk to you. He will be down shortly.'   
'How's my ship ?' Alan said, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
'Our Chief Engineer is most interested in her. He thinks the damage is repairable, and,' he put his head to one side, as if searching for something. 'I believe the phrase is "he is itching to get his hands on it"'  
Alan grinned. 'He's welcome. I hope I'll be able to join him soon,' he concluded, giving a pleading look at the slightly forbidding face of Kate Pulaski.  
Data turned to leave, but Alan caught hold of his arm.  
'Just a minute. Don't go ! Can't you tell me more about this ship ? Who are you ? Where are you from ? Are you from Earth ?'  
'The Enterprise is part of the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets. Earth is part of that Federation, and Starfleet is based there. Many of the crew come from Earth. Captain Picard will tell you more presently. We are also most keen to hear your story.'  
Alan lay back, trying to adjust to what Data had told him. 'I'm just relieved to hear Earth survived the Moon - and us - being thrown out of orbit,' he said. 'What with the chaos that would have caused, and Meta on its way, we thought things could be pretty rough down there. '  
Data looked at him, his golden eyes puzzled. 'Mr Carter, the Moon was never thrown out of orbit. It is still in place around the Earth. I saw it there myself, less than a year ago.'

 

In Picard's ready room, the chief staff of the Enterprise crowded round the viewscreen, their expressions puzzled, as they watched Alan Carter tell the story of Moonbase Alpha. As the recording came to an end, Picard switched it off and turned to face his crew. 'Well ?' he asked.  
'Obviously a madman !' Worf muttered.  
Deanna Troi shook her head. 'He is sincere. He truly believes in what he says.'  
'And we have the Eagle for proof,' Geordi LaForge chipped in. I've been through its on-board computer with Data. It might be pretty mangled, but it definitely originated on Earth. Built in 1992. Stationed Moonbase Alpha.'  
'That is consistent with the dates he has given us,' Data added. 'They were thrown out of orbit on 13th September 1999.'  
'But not our 13th September,' Picard mused. 'Or not our Earth. Which ?'  
Commander Riker scratched his bearded chin. 'It's a shame he was not able to give us more precise coordinates for the position of this Moon of his.'  
'His navigation was shot. I'm surprised he got this far,' Geordi interceded. 'He must be some pilot !'  
'Wesley and I have started a search pattern for his Moon -' Data stopped as Wesley's voice, breathless and excited, came over the combadge.  
'Captain Picard ? I've found it ! And he's right ! It is the Moon. A little battered, but Computer confirms it as Earth's Moon.'

 

'So you're saying this is the 24th Century and that the Moon never was thrown out of orbit ? Well, what about me ? What about Sandra ? How do you explain us ?' Alan Carter walked beside Worf, the Klingon Security Officer completely dwarfing Alpha's chief pilot. As they emerged from the turbo lift onto the bridge, Alan stopped dead. There, on the main viewer, was the Moon. And Moonbase Alpha.  
'You must believe me now,' he said, facing Captain Picard.   
The Captain looked up at the rugged pilot. 'I can barely believe what my own eyes, and, incidentally, the computer, are telling me. But I must admit that is Earth's Moon.' He sat back in his seat. 'Mr Carter, we have been trying to contact your base with no success. Have you any explanations ?'  
Alan shrugged his shoulders. 'It's a mess down there. Main Mission was ripped apart when we hit the vortex. Computer was practically destroyed. The survivors had to take to the deep shelters. I doubt if anyone has much time to spare on listening out for voices.' He pulled a wry face. 'And to top it all, the main Comms specialist is lying in your sickbay.'  
'About this vortex. Do we have any information, Mr Crusher ?'  
Wesley, at the helm, turned and shook his head. 'It's at the extreme range of our scanners. We have sent two probes out, but with little result.'   
Picard looked at Alan, who shook his head. 'I wish I could tell you more. We've no control over the Moon. Whatever that is out there, it stopped us dead. We tried taking off in the Eagles, but nothing could get off the ground. Finally we adapted Eagle One with extra boosters and strengthened her frame. We got off the ground, but it was close. You saw what it did to our internal circuitry.   
Wesley had been listening with a strange, thoughtful look on his face. 'I'd guess it's some kind of timehole between parallel universes,' he said, eventually. 'Theirs and ours. And somehow they're stuck in the middle.'

 

While the Enterprise moved cautiously towards Moonbase Alpha, Picard, Riker and Troi retreated to the conference room, Captain Jean-Luc Picard thought over Wesley's words. Once more he was reminded of what the Traveller had said. Wesley certainly had the ability to see simple answers where others saw only mystery and unanswerable questions. He turned to the other members of his staff. 'Parallel Universes. Is it possible ?'  
Riker looked around. 'Do we know if these people existed in our version of history ?'  
Deanna Troi looked up. 'With Data's help I have been trying to establish that. It occurred to me when Dr. Pulaski recognised the name of the CMO on Alpha. Apparently she was one of the pioneers in Space Medicine at the end of the 20th century, but she died tragically young. So I got some names from Alan, and - well, we'll see what we get.'  
Picard got up from his chair and started pacing round the room. 'We know, in our world, that our civilisation was by no means ready to set up a base on the Moon by the 1990's. But it would take forever to go through all historical events to find out what happened to them and not to us.'  
The Councellor suddenly shuddered, and Riker turned to her, instantly concerned. She smiled at him, rather weakly. 'It's nothing; just a bad memory.'  
Picard looked closely at his councellor. 'Something you should share with us ?' he asked softly.  
Deanna shook her long hair . 'I don't know, Captain. You know that Betazoids, full betazoids, are telepathic.' As Picard nodded, she continued. 'There are other psi skills which are also practiced amongst my people. Some have great talent at translocating objects, or controlling the weather, or telling the future. These skills are becoming rare as time passes, but they still occur occasionally.' She ran a hand through her hair, and then continued. 'Many tales are told of the gifts of the past, some wondrous, some horrific. And one of the most horrific is of a form of precognition, in which the bearer saw not only the future that was to happen, but all possible futures.' She swallowed hard, then looked at the Captain, her dark eyes huge in her pale face. 'Can you imagine the horror of seeing, at every moment, the possible consequences of every decision ? Every step you took would be accompanied by terror.'  
Picard sat back down. 'So if a momentous decision was made - or not made - the consequences could be sufficiently great to bring an entire new universe into existence ?'  
'Something like the storing of nuclear waste on the Moon ?' Riker asked.   
'Or even the direction in which the space program was to go...'  
'Captain ?' Data's even tones sounded over the combadge. 'I have some information you might find interesting.  
'Please join us, Commander. Any additional information will be most appreciated.'   
Data sat down, and instantly called up a file on the viewscreen. 'Councellor Troi suggested I should investigate some of the personnel of Moonbase Alpha,' he began. 'I obtained a list of names from Alan Carter and,' he looked at the Captain, a strange expression on his face, 'I found that every one of them died on the same day. September 13th 1999.'  
'The day their moon was thrown out of orbit,' Riker mused.  
'Are you sure, Data ?' Picard said.  
'Quite sure, Captain. The information is here.' He turned the viewscreen towards Riker, who read aloud  
"Alan Carter, born Sydney, Australia, 1969. Pilot, Royal Flying Doctor Service. Died 13 Sept 1999 during a rescue mission in the outback. Posthumously awarded for bravery." Riker looked at Data. 'Does any of this tally with what Carter has told us ?'  
'The birth date and place match up. Carter says he did consider a career in the RFDS. But then -' Data thought for a moment. 'His exact words were 'Space opened up, and I became an astronaut.''  
Riker returned to the screen. He skimmed it, then summarized for the others. 'Sandra Benes worked for the European Space Agency. She was killed on 13 Sept 1999, along with her husband, Mission Controller Paul Morrow and Computer Expert David Kano, whilst transferring to Kourou, French Guiana, to supervise the launching of the Ariane 12 rocket.'  
Picard looked at Data. 'All of them ?' he asked.  
'All of them.'  
'It balances out,' Picard mused. 'No matter how the decisions are made, you die when your time comes. In whatever universe.'  
Riker gave a wry laugh. 'Then I guess all those people cheated death. They were supposed to die when the moon went out of orbit.'  
'But they didn't,' the Captain said. 'And if they didn't die, there must be some purpose behind their living. And I don't see how we can just go away and leave them to their fate.' 

 

'Captain ? We are approaching the Moon. And the vortex -'  
'Thank you, Mr Crusher. Maintain this position.' Captain Picard sat down in his command chair, and nodded to Data, who had just vacated it. 'Do we have any further information on the Vortex ?' he added.  
'We have made some progress,' Data began. 'It appears to be fluctuating. There is a low point, approximately once every 10.799 minutes, at which the forces holding the Moon stationary diminish considerably.' He looked round at Alan Carter, who stood, a frown on his face, next to Worf. 'I would estimate that it was by taking off at that precise moment that you managed to escape the Moon, rather than your extra boosters.'  
Picard looked thoughtful. 'Could we communicate during those periods ?'   
'Possibly,' Worf growled. 'Although their methods seem primitive.'  
'But we could beam down,' Wesley added, his face beaming with enthusiasm.   
'Make it so,' Picard said. 'Number One ? You will take the away team. And Mr. Carter, of course.'  
Alan looked at the ship's Councellor, sitting serenely by the Captain's side. 'What about Sandra ? Will the Doctor let her go ?'  
Deanna got up and walked towards Alan. 'Dr. Pulaski has cleared her. But I would be happier if she remained here.' She shut her magnificent eyes for a moment, a look of severe pain on her face. 'She is still suffering,' she continued. 'Pain and shock. I believe she will recover better here, than back there. She has such vivid memories.'  
Alan looked sad. 'I understand. But would you mind if I told her myself ? I don't think she'll be too keen on the idea.'  
Deanna smiled at him, then turned to Riker. 'Right !' he said. 'Data, Worf, we'll meet at the transporter room in 40 minutes. I'll make sure Geordi comes along too.'  
Alan, on his way to the turbolift, suddenly noticed the crestfallen look on Wesley Crusher's face. 'Hey, Ensign !'  
'Yes, Mr Carter ?'  
The pilot smiled. 'The name's Alan. While I'm away, d'you think you could keep an eye on my Eagle ? Sort of check up on the repairs ?'  
His face shining once more, Wesley looked at Data for permission. The android nodded. 'I'd be delighted to, Alan !' Wesley said, his disappointment almost forgotten.  
'Thanks, kid !' he turned towards the turbolift again, then once more turned back. 'And when I get back, perhaps you can show me how you fly this beauty. Deal ?'  
'It's a deal !' 

 

'Shut your eyes, Sandra !'  
'Stop teasing me, Alan ! Where are you taking me ?'  
The pilot manoeuvred her through the door, and sat her down by him. 'All right, Sandra. Open your eyes.'  
They were sitting on a cliff top, high above the most breath-taking scenery. Greens and reds merged together, under the bluest sky Sandra could remember seeing. 'Alan, it's beautiful !' she gasped.  
Alan leant back, a broad smile on his face. 'You often said you'd have liked to see the Australian outback. Well, this is it. I used to spend my holidays near here, learnt to fly in an old crop duster.'   
'I suppose this is the holodeck you told me about. It is quite amazing.' Then, noticing the smile had slid off Alan's face, she got up. 'Why have you brought me here, Alan ?' she asked, suddenly worried.  
He put and arm round her, and held her tightly for a moment. 'We're going down to Alpha, any moment now. And I want you to stay here. Keep an eye on the Eagle. Try and keep in touch.'  
'I want to come too. I belong down there. Not here, among these strangers.'  
'No, Sandra. Not yet. Stay here a while. Regain your strength. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it.' He got to his feet. 'Explore the holodeck.' He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and, without turning round, left the room. Sandra, tears in her eyes, stood and watched him go.

 

'They're all in the deep bunkers. Unless someone has managed to get normal life support working in the main buildings, that is.' Alan looked round at the assembled Away Team. 'If this contraption of yours can do what you say it can,' he pointed, rather dubiously, to the transporter 'It'd be best to beam down to the Commander's office, or the conference area.' He looked rather embarrassed. 'I don't want to give you the wrong idea - they're a good bunch down there. But tempers were running pretty thin when Sandra and I left, and the last thing I want is to be met by a volley of laser fire.'  
'As if that could deter us !' Worf growled.  
'Once we're there, I can use the commlock.' Alan concluded, smiling at Riker. 'Sorry to barge in like that, mate.'  
'Be my guest,' Riker said with his usual broad smile. 'After all, it's your home.'

 

'Some home !' Lt. Geordi LaForge muttered, as they shimmered back into place in a dim, wrecked room on Moonbase Alpha. Riker and Worf peered through the broken wall into the shattered remains of what was once Main Mission. Their faces were grim; no-one felt like talking.  
'Commander Koenig ?' Alan was tapping furiously at the panel on what used to be the Commander's desk. 'Come in, Commander !'  
The panel flickered slightly. 'Alan ? Is that you ? Where -'  
'In your office, Commander. With a team from the Enterprise. We're coming down !'  
Koenig looked serious. 'We saw the ship, Alan. Amazing ! But I don't think you should come down here. Things are too tense. I don't want to raise hopes too much.'  
'Where then ?' Alan tapped his fingers on the desk.  
'Hydroponics. Its survived almost intact so far. I'll meet you there for a conference.'  
'Understood, Commander !' Alan moved away when Koenig called him back.  
'Alan ! Greet our guests for me, won't you !'

 

It was cool and damp in the hydroponics labs, the greenery lush and unlike much of Alpha the Enterprise crew had seen so far. Alan, as he switched on some additional lighting, smiled at Data. 'Don't judge us by our current state. We're not usually so untidy !' he said.  
'On the contrary !' Data exclaimed, his eyes darting around. 'It is most interesting. So alike - yet so different - to the historical development of our Earth.'

 

The introductions took quite some time. 'It's good to see you, Alan !' the blonde doctor said, grasping his hand. 'We had given up on you. And Sandra ?' she asked, a note of fear entering her voice.  
'Safe with us, on the Enterprise,' Riker said, shaking hands with Dr. Russell and Commander Koenig. The only other member of the Alpha team present was Tanya, whose slender elegance made Riker take a second, appreciative look.  
'As a hostage ?' Koenig asked, suddenly cold.  
'No way !' Geordi Laforge butted in. 'What do you think we are ? We're here to try and help you. To get you out of this mess !'  
'I'm sorry,' Koenig said in a more even tone of voice. 'Things have been getting tense down here. We've been through some hard times since we were thrown out of orbit, but nothing like this. It is simply sapping our strength away. Not to mention that we have lost some key members of staff, many buildings and most of our computing facilities. If you think you can help, well, anything will be welcome. I'm all ears !'  
Riker gave Data a quick frown, as he was obviously going to enquire about this colourful idiom. Precisely, simply, he outlined the situation as they saw it. There was no way to cushion the shock of where and when they had landed. To his surprise, the Alphans took the news quite calmly.  
Dr. Russell looked up at Riker, her face slightly melancholic. 'We've been through so much, Commander Riker,' she said. 'Nothing surprises us much now.'  
Koenig leant back in his chair. 'You say we all lived - and died - in your universe. So there is no way we can abandon Alpha and go back with you.'  
'Why not ?' Alan looked indignant.  
'We'd never fit in, Alan,' Helena said gently. 'We're from another time, another place. We died there. There is no going back. We must either find a way of repairing the damage to Alpha and getting out of this vortex or -' she broke off.  
'Or dying here,' Koenig finished for her, putting his large hand on hers.  
They all sat in silence for a moment. Data was the first to break it. 'Leaving the vortex should not be too great a difficulty,' he said. 'An explosion of a sufficient size, applied to the correct place, should be enough to release the Moon. However, the forces which would result - I doubt if the base could withstand them, considering the damage you already have.'  
'And we would not be able to help you after the explosion,' Riker continued. 'Because you'd be back in your own universe.'  
Lieutenant LaForge had been looking thoughtful. 'But what if we helped rebuild Alpha. And moved it underground. With the moon around it instead of under it, the forces would not cause nearly so much damage. And,' he looked around, 'You're in such a mess now that a total rebuild seems necessary anyway.'  
Koenig looked dazed. 'It makes sense. Could you actually do that for us ?'  
Riker looked round at his team. 'I can't speak for the Captain, but there shouldn't be see any problems. He did say we should help you all we can.'  
'But materials ? Workmen ? Tools ? We have some, but not nearly enough.'  
'But we do,' Geordi insisted. 'Plenty. We've a cargo bay full of gear for a mining community. And - well, we have other things that could help. Commander Koenig, could you show us round ? Then we can estimate what exactly would be needed.'  
Koenig looked at Helena. The faint look of hope on her face raised his spirits more than anything else. Perhaps there was a chance for them after all.

 

'The computer will need a total refit,' Data remarked, looking at the charred remains, one or two lights still flickering away in the eerie darkness of Main Mission. 'I would appreciate it if I could take the data banks up to the Enterprise. I can work on them better there. Unless you have someone -'  
Koenig shook his head. 'Please, go ahead. We lost our computer expert in the first explosion.' He gave a wry smile. 'Shame. Kano would have loved to meet you. So would Victor for that matter -' Koenig came out of his reverie, and returned to business. 'The best person to help you would be Sandra Benes. '  
'I will ask her, Commander.' He turned to Riker, who nodded and said 'Go ahead, Data. See what you can retrieve. I'm beaming up to tell the Captain what we'd like to do. The rest of you carry on with the examination.'

 

'Commander Koenig ? May I ask a question ?'  
Koenig looked up with faint alarm at the large Klingon officer. 'Certainly, Lieutenant Worf. How may I help you?'  
'Security. I was surprised to hear no mention of it. Have you no security services on Alpha.'  
Koenig looked surprised. 'Of course we do.'  
'But your Security chief is not part of the main team.'  
'No, that was never thought necessary.'  
'Strange,' Worf said, clearly disgusted. 'I would like to meet your Chief of Security. Could that be arranged ?'  
'Yes. Helena ? Could you show Mr Worf the way to Security ?'  
Helena looked equally surprised. 'Follow me,' she said.

 

'Well ?' Koenig, standing in the wrecked remains of his office, was only momentarily disconcerted to see Commander Riker rematerialise in front of him. 'What did he say ?'  
'He says "greetings",' Riker said, with a broad smile, as Jean-Luc Picard appeared alongside his second-in-command. 'Commander Koenig ? This is Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise.'  
Picard looked around. 'I can see why you want to move !' he said. 'We'll start straight away!'

 

'I think I have everything I can use,' Data said to Alan, who had stayed behind to help him.  
'D'you think you can give us an idiot-proof system even I can use ?' he asked, his eyes slightly too bright. He thumped the panel nearest to him. 'This beast meant so much to Kano. At least he died next to it.'  
'I will do my best, Alan,' Data said, his golden eyes shining with their usual sincerity.  
'I know, mate. Give my love to Sandra.'  
Data turned to him, quizzical. 'I will try, but I am only an android, Alan ! Enterprise ? One to beam up !'  
As the golden figure disappeared, Alan shook his head. 'Android, my foot !' he muttered to himself.

 

'Excuse me ? You are the Chief of Security ?'  
Tony Verdeschi nearly choked on his beer. Hardly anyone ever came to the Security office, let alone large, warlike aliens. His chair, precariously balanced on two legs, gave way, and he landed in an inelegant heap on the floor. Trying to retain some dignity, he stuck out a hand. 'Verdeschi. Pleased to meet you.' And then he passed out.   
'I did not mean to startle you !' Worf said, as the dark-haired man regained consciousness.  
'You didn't,' Verdeschi said. 'Or,' he gave a sheepish smile. 'Only temporarily. You must be from the ship that appeared a while ago.'  
'You knew about the Enterprise ?'  
'I like to keep up to date with things. You never know what's likely to happen.' He opened a bottle with a resounding crack, and handed it to Worf. 'Like to try my beer ?'  
The Klingon took a tentative sip. His eyes shone as the liquid trickled down his throat. He growled, and took another long drink. 'Good !' he said to the Security Chief.  
Verdeschi nearly fainted again. 'Really ?' He sat back down on his chair. 'No-one has ever liked my beer before !' He handed Worf another bottle. 'Why did you want to see me ?'  
Worf leant back. 'It did not seem right that there was no talk of Security by your Commander. Surely it is a major part of any organisation ?'  
Verdeschi sighed. 'Not on Alpha. My tasks used to consist entirely of providing bodyguards for visiting dignitaries. Then we stopped getting any, for obvious reasons. Recently my most interesting job has been recharging the laser guns.' He picked one up, and aimed lazily at a target on the wall. 'And of course, it's my job to provide suitable fodder for dangerous missions to unknown planets. I've lost more people than any other department. And I doubt if Commander Koenig even knows my name.' He got up from his chair, and tossed Worf a lasergun. 'Fancy a bit of target practice ? The range is still intact. Strange the things that survived intact, when so much was destroyed.'  
Worf fingered the gun with anticipation, took another gulp of the homebrew, and followed Verdeschi out of the room. 'A man with Klingon digestion', he thought, 'Interesting !'

 

Sandra Benes stood outside Data's quarters. As he answered the door, she smiled nervously. 'Deanna said you wanted to see me,'  
Data gave her his faint smile. 'Yes, Sandra. I am attempting to recover as much as I can from your computer. Commander Koenig indicated you as the person best qualified to help me.'  
Sandra shut her eyes for a moment. 'Paul or Kano would have been better,' she said softly. But then she smiled at Data. 'Of course I will try to help. What do you need to know ?'  
'Your procedures. Methods. Ways of working. I can simply transfer much of the data you had stored into the new memory banks. But much more has to be re-established. And for that I need input.'

 

A while later, eyes shining, Sandra sat back. 'This will be a much improved system, Commander Data,' she said. 'It is an honour to work with you,'  
'Your help is invaluable, Sandra,' he said. 'I told Councellor Troi I would not keep you long. I can continue alone, but your help would be appreciated.'  
'Certainly. It is really good to be doing something again.' As she got up, Sandra brushed her hand against a crystal that stood on top of the terminal. She jumped back as the crystal buzzed faintly, and the holographic image of a beautiful woman appeared.  
'I'm sorry,' Sandra gasped.  
'Please, do not apologise,' Data said, smiling slightly wistfully as the statue.'  
'Who - who is she.' Sandra asked.  
'Tasha Yar,' Data said, switching the hologram off. 'She was our Chief of Security, but she died in a pointless incident over a year ago.'  
'And you miss her ?'  
Data sighed. 'She was a very special person. We all miss her.' Data turned the hologram back on. 'After her death, I often found myself turning to her, on the bridge. And she was not there. I found that - hard to cope with.'  
'I am almost glad Main Mission was destroyed,' Sandra said, a faraway look on her face. 'I do not think I could ever have looked at Paul's desk without seeing him there. I will always miss him, I think. But it will be easier in the new control centre. We have a lot to thank the Enterprise for. I more than most.' She leant towards the android and lightly kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you Data,' she said, softly.  
After she was gone, Data sat, staring at the door. A pensive look on his golden face, he turned back to the computer. 'Computer, access Alpha personnel files. Information on Controller Paul Morrow.'  
'Files are incomplete.' the female voice answered.  
'Is there sufficient data on Morrow for a holodeck simulation ?'  
'Affirmative.'  
'Proceed.'

 

Everyone had worked hard, and the new Moonbase Alpha was taking shape. Smaller, more compact, more utilitarian than the old one. No expanse of windows, no wasted space. Koenig turned to Riker, who was contentedly surveying his work,and smiled. 'I don't know how to thank you,' he said simply.  
Riker grinned. 'By surviving,' he said. 'I'm sure there is some good reason for you lasting this long. By all probabilities - and I had Data run them through the Computer - you should have all died in the initial impact. Or at least within 48 hrs of the disaster. So if you've gone on this long, there must be some good reason for it.'  
Koenig looked round to where Data, accompanied by Geordi LaForge, was putting the final touches to the computer. 'I've only got one more problem, then,' he said. 'Who am I going to staff this place with ? Who should replace Paul ?'  
Data joined them. 'The new computer should make life easier for you,' he said. 'There should be no need for a Controller and a Computer expert at all times.'  
'But I still need someone here I can trust. A second in command, if you like.'  
Worf coughed. Riker turned round, surprised. 'Have you a suggestion, Lieutenant ?' he asked.  
Worf looked Koenig straight in the eyes, sensing the man's slight uneasiness. 'You are wasting a good man. Your Chief of Security. Verdeschi.'  
'Verdeschi ? The guy who brews that awful beer ?' Koenig scratched his head.  
'His beer is good,' Worf said, offended. 'A drink fit for warriors. But there is more to him than his beer, and you are wasting his potential.'  
Koenig looked thoughtful. 'I'll consider it. Thank you, Lieutenant.'

 

'Well, Doctor Russell. Is Sickbay set up to your satisfaction ?' Geordi smiled at the blonde doctor.  
'It's wonderful, Lieutenant,' she said. 'I can hardly believe what you have achieved in such a short time. We're like an entirely new base.'  
'Always happy to perform a miracle or two,' Geordi joked. 'Anything else I can get you ?'  
Helena looked pensive. 'Actually, yes ! I'm getting really fed up of these uniforms...'

 

'Sandra ? I have a present for you,' Data, looking almost nervous, handed her a crystal. She took hold of it, staring wide-eyed as a living statue of Controller Paul Morrow appeared before her. 'Come in, Eagle One. Alan, respond -' the figure was saying. Sandra stared at the figure, tears welling in her eyes. 'Oh, Data,' she said.  
Data looked puzzled. 'I thought you would like it. But if it makes you cry -'  
'Oh no, Data ! I know I'm crying, but I'm so happy. It's the most wonderful thing you could have given me.' She put her arms around the android and hugged him tight, surprised at the warmth and hidden strength she could feel.  
Data cheered up a bit. He stared at the statue 'I am sorry he is frowning,' he said. 'I tried to get a smiling picture, but the data would not allow it.'  
Sandra smiled. 'This is much more natural,' she said. 'He was a very lovely man, but with a short temper and frequent bad moods. This is how I will remember him. Always.' She grasped the crystal to her heart, as if it was the most precious thing she could ever hold. 'What made you do it ?' she asked.  
'Alan asked me to give you his love,' he said, simply. 'And it occurred to me that it was not his love you wanted.'

 

'Well, mate ? How's my Eagle ?' Alan came up behind a grimy, tired yet exhilarated Wesley Crusher.  
'Nearly ready, Mr Carter,' he said.  
'I thought you were to call me Alan. Going to come with me for a test flight ?'  
Wesley looked dubious. 'I doubt if Captain Picard would let me-' he began.  
'He'll never know,' Carter said, getting into the pilots seat. 'Come on, strap in !'

 

'Captain, the main shuttlecraft bay doors have opened,' Ensign Lu looked up nervously.  
'Main viewers,' Picard snapped.  
'Its the Eagle,' Worf exclaimed. 'Two life signs aboard.'  
'Carter ? Is that you ?' Picard said, decidedly irritated.  
'No, Captain, It's me !' came the overexcited voice of Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher. 'Captain, I'm actually flying her !' he said, as the Eagle careered across the viewer. 'Captain, this is amazing !'   
'Get back here, Wesley Crusher !' was the Captain's only reply, in a tone that definitely indicated a long, serious talking-to. But Wesley Crusher, feeling for the first time the joys of control sticks instead of panels and buttons, did not care. Anything was worth this moment of freedom, of joy. And, beaming at Alan Carter, he knew the Alphan understood. So, kindred spirits, they stayed out a little longer in sheer enjoyment. 

 

'All is prepared for the blast,' Data said, turning to face his Captain. 'I have Alpha on the viewer.' Things had speeded up since communications had been brought up to date on the Moonbase, and Sandra, after a quick course from Data, was firmly in control. Picard smiled at Koenig. 'We are ready, Commander,' he said. 'Good luck to all of you.'  
Koenig nodded. 'We cannot thank you enough, Picard. Who knows, we might meet again some day.'  
Sandra and Alan joined him in the picture. 'Goodbye, everyone,' Alan said. 'Keep up the flying, Wes,' he said, with a grin. Sandra, looking happier than she had since before Paul's death, smiled shyly at the screen. 'Data, Deanna, thank you. Take care of yourselves.'  
'Ready to fire,' Worf said, with a grunt of pleasure as Verdeschi's face replaced that of Koenig.   
The explosion barely rocked the Enterprise, but it sent the Moon flying like a cork out of a champagne bottle. There were shouts of joy on the bridge of the Enterprise, but also some sad faces. 'I'll miss them,' said Riker.   
Picard nodded. 'And the worst is that we will never know what happened to them. I hope they survived. They deserve to.'

 

Koenig stood behind Verdeschi, watching in satisfaction as his hands flew over the keys. Worf had been right. Tony would do. He slapped his shoulder. 'I suppose you know your new position was thanks to Lieutenant Worf ?'  
Verdeschi grinned. 'Yes. I'll miss him. Never knew anyone to appreciate my beer like that. And it had no effect on him at all ! Klingons must have iron stomachs !'  
A light flashed red on the next console. Verdeschi got up to read it, then returned to Koenig, a worried look on his face.   
'Commander,' he asked, 'I don't suppose you thought to ask them for any titanium, did you ?'

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a fanzine back in the early 1990's. I have never published it online, so I doubt if anyone remembers it... I was reminded of the story when reading the list of prompts for Yuletide 2012, but it did not really fit the criteria exactly, so I did not repost it. But as it's almost close, I thought I'd post it anyway, in the hope that you enjoy it...


End file.
